Entrevista há equipa 7
by harunoliliana
Summary: Uma entrevista feita por mim á nossa querida equipa 7. Qual será a resposta para elas? . só mesmo lendo para saber.


Entrevista á equipa 7

Sumário : Uma entrevista feita por mim á nossa querida equipa 7. Qual será a resposta para elas? ^.^ só mesmo lendo para saber.

Nota da autora : Bem achei que seria uma coisa engraçada. Todos sabem que existe algumas entrevistas dirigidas a kishimoto, mas e se eles fizessem uma etervista a algumas personagens do anime? ^.^ Pois é isso que vou tentar fazer aqui. Estou pensando em que isto será só um capitulo, mas se quizerem continuação tem de pedir e se quizerem podem fazer perguntas para serem dirigidas a alguém em especifico. Por exemplo : " o que acha da entrevistadora ? ( pergunta dirigida a Sakura) " Pronto, agora vamos começar. Hahahahaha( sorriso macabro)

Entrevista.

- Bom dia o meu nome é Haruno Sakura e sou a entrevistadora conceituada que foi contratada para vos faezr umas questões que algumas pessoas mandaram para a nossa revista fanfiction. ( nossa que imaginação que eu tenho. -.- ), mas claro que já devia ter começado a entrevista há uma hora atrás não é senhor Kakashi? – olhar de assassina.

Kakashi – Eu já me justifiquei. Eu tinha de ir protestar ao patrão Kishimoto sobre a minha morte no manga. Estou completamente revoltado.

- O.O ( Hum acho que esta justificação é boa. Já agora ele podia ter ido também protestar sobre a demora de Sasuke e Sakura estarem juntos. Aff)

Naruto – POSSO SER EU A COMEÇAR? – entusiasmado

- Bem sim claro ^.^ . Naruto qual é o seu animal de estimação?

Naruto – Kyuubi. -.- '''' e foi por imposição.

- 0.0 ( não sabia que se podia ter demónios como estimação. Onde posso arranjar um?). Ok passando á frente. Qual é a personagem no anime Naruto que mais gosta?

Naruto – Hum , eu claro.

Sasuke , Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, e Sai Caiem para trás da cadeira.

- Sem ser você -.-'''

Naruto – Ah sem ser eu. Isso é fácil ^.^ Hinata-chan :3

- ^.^ ( QUE QUERIDO ) – Se pode-se trocar algo do seu corpo , o que trocava?

Naruto – Tenho mesmo de dizer há frente deles todos? -.-

- Sim .

Naruto – Bem…eu …ah…como eu hei de dizer. Eu gostava de aumentar o pénis.

O som de grilos invade a sala.

-….. ( agora devo me rir ou chorar de rir?)

Sasuke – cof, cof .

Sai – Pénis pequeno sem dúvida ^.^

Sakura – Eu estou no meio de idiotas.

Kakashi – ZZZZZZZzzzzzzz

- Continuando , antes que aconteça alguma desgraça. Quais foram os momentos mais felizes para você?

Naruto – Quando eu provei Lamen e quando me aprecei que amava a Hinata.

- E qual foi o seu momento mais triste.

Naruto – Quando aquele idiota foi se embora. – apontando para o Sasuke.

- Como se vê daqui a 10 anos?

Naruto – Alto, forte com cabelos mais compridos um pouco, casado com Hianata-chan e como hocake.

- E nessa altura qual será a sua nova ambição?

Naruto – Ter mais filhos que o Sasuke. ( olhos a libertar fogo)

- 0.0 ( caiu no chão) Continuando , Agora é a vez de Sakura.

Sakura – Hay ^.^

- Sakura prefere se ver com o cabelo grende ou pequeno?

Sakura – Bem acho que curto fica me muito melhor, também pelo aspecto prático. Não é que eu não gosta de me ver com o cabelo comprido, mas acho que ele assim está muito melhor.

- Muito boa a resposta. O que gosta mais de Konoha?

Sakura – O que eu gosta mais de konoha? Hum acho que um pouco de tudo. É o lugar onde nasci e cresci portanto acho que adoro um pouco de tudo.

- Se pudesse mudar alguma parte do seu corpo o que mudava?

Sakura – Estou muito bem assim, acho que não mudava nada.

Sai- Nem mesmo a testa grande? ^.^

Sakura – SSSSAAAAIIIII – cara demoníaca.

Sai – Brincadeirinha. – encolhendo-se.

- -.- ( nem amanha saiu daqui) Qual o seu personagem favorito?

Sakura – Não se vê logo? O meu lindo Sasuke-kun, o meu cutchi cutchi .

Lá atrás um Sasuke vermelho e o resto a gozar com ele.

- Que querido.( ^.^) Diga-me como se vê daqui a 10 anos?

Sakura – Casado com o Sasuke e cheia de filhos.

- quantos pensa ter?

Sakura – Quantos o Sasuke quizer.

- Sabe que o Naruto vai fazer uma competição com o Sasuke sobre essa questão. E sabe que o Sasuke aceita, não tem medo?

Sakura – Não. Eu sei que a Hinata não se vai submeter a isso -.-''' e se ele tentar acredito que o pai da Hinata transforma o Naruto em pó.

Naruto engole em seco.

-Se pudesse trocar de corpo com o Sasuke que faria?

Sakura – Acho que crianças vão ler isto portanto , não vou dizer. :3 – ar de marota

- ( meu deus) Qual foi o momento mais maravilhoso de todo?

Sakura – Quando conheci a minha amiga/ex rival Ino , a equipa 7, quando Sasuke voltou e quando descobrir que no dia em que ele ia embora e me fez desmaiar, me dera um beijo. ^.^ -empolgado.

- Sério? ( aqui está a comprovação gente ele beijo-a mesmo.) Bem passando para Sai.

Sai – Estou pronto.

- Como foi a sensação de ter substituído o Sasuke?

Sai – Interessante, se não mesmo uma enorme desafio. Já que eles não gostavam de mim.

- Porque é que começou a pesquisar sobre emoções?

Sai – Porque eu gostava de saber o sentimento que eles tinham pelo Sasuke. Achei isso incrível e decidi que para os compreender tinha de ter emoções.

- Foi lindo o que você disse T.T . Mas porque é que chamou a Sakura de feia e Ino de bonita?

Sai – Por exclusão de parte. Como eu tinha chamado de feia á Sakura e ela me ateu disse a outra para não levar da Ino.

Sakura - .-

Sasuke a tentar conter o riso.

Naruto assobiando

- Não é lá uma boa maneira mas continuando. Momento mais desastroso?

Sai – Quando tentei beijar a Sakura para saber como era um beijo.

Sasuke – O QUÊ? ÒÓ

Sai – Não se preocupe eu estive 2 semanas de repouso no hospital por isso.

Sasuke – O.O duas?

Sai – Acredite pensei que ela me ia matar.

Sakura – Estava com intenções disso.

- Como se vê daqui a 10 anos?

Sai – Não tenho a mínima ideia.

- isso é um problema. Agora uma coisa. Porque é que você diz que Naruto tem o pénis dele pequeno, se nunca foi mostrado se o seu é maior que o dele?

Sai – Acho que todos já foram aos anhos públicos com o Naruto e já repararam nisso, que ele é o que tem a coisinha mais pequena de todos nós. ^.^

Naruto – Se desgraçado ÒÓ.

- Sasuke sua vez.

Sasuke -….

- ( começamos bem) Qual a sua personagem favorita?

Sasuke – Sakura.

- Curto e directo. Já percebi.

- Então você deu mesmo o beijo em Sakura e porque é que eu fez?

Sasuke – Simplesmente , porque eu amo-a, porque não tinha a certeza se voltaria vivo para ela, ou que não ia ser aceito e simplesmente queria que o meu segundo beijo fosse com ela, já que um idiota me roubou o primeiro ÒÓ

Naruto vira a cara para o lado.

Sakura derretida.

Kkashi continua a dormir -.-

Sai está pensando no futuro ou então na morte da bezerra. ( ditado de cá)

- O momento mais triste ?

Sasuke – Quando os meus pais morrerem , quando deixei os meus amigos em konoha.

- QUE LINDO *-* . ( SEM DÚVIDA É UM QUERIDO) O que lhe deu mais raiva?

Sasuke – Quando vi os meus pais a morrer, e quando o Madara tentou matar a Sakura. – activando o sharingan.

- Sabe pode olhar para o outro lado? É que isso é demasiado perigoso para ser olhado.

Sasuke – Peço desculpa.

- Como se vê daqui a 10 anos?

- Casado com a Sakura, com filhos e restituindo a policia de konoha.

- ambição?

- Ser feliz e fazer com que Sakura seja feliz.

Sakura quase que voa com a declaração.

- Muito obrigado. Agora é sua vez Kakashi…ACORDE . ( não acredito que existem pessoas a adormecer enquanto trabalhamos que falta de respeito)

KAKASHI – Pode começar.

- o QUE MAIS ADORA NESTE MUNDO?

Kakashi – Icha Icha paradise. – olhos brilhantes.

- wow fanatismo ao máximo. ( incrível sem duvida) qual foi o momento mais maravilhoso na sua vida.

Kakashi – Quando descobri o Icha icha paradise.

- ( eu tenho de me reformar)

Kakashi – E claro os meus alunos.

-Momento mais triste?

Kakashi – Quando descobri que morri no manga.

- Deve ter sido um choque, acho que foi para todos.

Kakashi – Acredite que foi mais para mim, agora vou deixar de receber dinheiro e isso quer dizer que não posso comprar mais livros.

- Isso meu amigo é a crise. Continuando como se vê daqui a qo anos?

Kakashi – como um esqueleto.

- Como? O.o

Kakashi – Então se eu vou morrer daqui a 10 anos sou um esqueleto.

- Ok foi mau. Se pode-se dizer alguma coisa ás suas fãs que estão em luto o que dizia?

Kakashi – Que sempre amei-as por me estarem a apoiar e que estejam lá no dia do funeral porque eu vão me tirar a mascara

- Sério? Em que dia é o funeral?

Kakashi – Tenho que falar com o Ksihimoto .

- Ok. Momento mais doloroso.

Kakashi – Quando perdi o Obito.

- Planos para um futuro próximo já que vai morrer mesmo.

Kakashi – Vou entrar actor para o filme noivo cadáver, acho que o tim Burton me aceita. Fez uma noiva cadáver agora faz o noivo cadáver. ^.^

- Acho que ele não aceita. Bem e acabamos aqui a entrevista. Obrigado pela vossa colaboração. Espero vos encontrar em breve.


End file.
